Viva la Revolution?
by lonlonmilkshake
Summary: Assassin's Creed meets French Revolution.


It had taken days to get here and her business would take only moments to complete. Yet it was all worth it. Her mission was of the utmost importance and she had been honored when she was the one chosen out of hundreds of Assassin's across Europe.

She hailed from Rome, a member of the small circle of Assassins first brought together by the legendary Ezio Auditore de Firenze. They were part of a much bigger organization, the Assassin Order which was spread across the globe. The Order's primary goal was to gain Pieces of Eden, legendary artifacts with incredible powers, and keep them out of the hands of the rival Templar Order.

In this case however it was not the Templars she had been sent to deal with, rather it was another small subgroup of the Order which had begun to grow out of control in their fight against the Templars. They had begun a revolution not only had this brought public attention to an order that was supposed to remain underground, but the leaders had become interested in power for themselves and had grown to become like Templars themselves. Fortunately for the rest of the Order the paranoia of this subgroup had become so problematic they had started killing each other off. Now only one key player remained and it was her mission to take him out.

She had not bothered to change from her uniform, one typical of the Roman Assassins and unusual anywhere else, she was not afraid of attracting attention. The target knew she was coming the only thing she feared was someone getting to him before she did. The target was once a highly respected man in the Order, he was put in charge of the Parisian Assassins and was entrusted with a Piece of Eden. She was to retrieve the Piece along with any information she could gather, and then she was to kill him. She would make it silent if possible; as long as he did not try anything stupid it would be fairly easy. The difficult part would be making it back to Rome, but of course she could not afford to worry about that until she had the Piece in her hands.

She knew the layout of the building quite well and the style of building in this city made for some easy climbing. Knowing exactly which window was his made her job much easier. Not only did it save her the pain of searching the entire building but allowed her easy access to the target. She went around the back of the building and located his office window. With a running start she was able to scale the wall griping onto the top of a doorframe. From there she continued scaling using any windowsill or other foothold she could find until she reached her destination. She carefully peered through the window, trying to remain undetected. She did not like what she saw.

Inside there were a large group of men all with weapons drawn. They appeared to be revolutionaries not Templars, but she did not know if that was good or bad. Best case, they were normal citizens who were members of the revolution. Worse case, they were Assassins like herself. A decision had to be made and waiting to see what played out inside was too risky; instead she quickly formulated a plan to take out the revolutionaries and sprung into action.

She kicked the window open and simultaneously threw a knife which quickly lodged itself in a revolutionary's heart. She then rolled to the ground and dropped a smoke bomb. The office quickly filled with smoke, she turned to her target knocking him unconscious with the butt of her pistol. She then proceeded to do take out the remaining revolutionaries. Using her hidden blades she took them out two at a time until none were left. As the smoke cleared she saw she had taken out seven men, she then proceeded to pile their bodies up by the door creating a crude but effective blockade should anyone attempt to enter. Moments later the unconscious man woke up.

"I see you have come for me. I know I have been a fool, I realize this now. Once the revolution had started it was so hard not to get caught up in the new power we had over people. Alas, I'm sure you all observed our fall from glory from a distance, watched the revolution begin to destroy itself from the inside out. In any case I doubt you want to listen to be ramble on any longer, you must want to get home and receive praise for your great service to the Order. Though I must warn you now I cannot allow you to complete your entire mission. You may take the Piece but you may not take my life. I reserve the right to do that myself"

Before she could react he had drawn a pistol putting it at the base of his jaw, in the hopes of shooting himself straight through the brain. As he cocked the gun and fired he flinched, why she could not say. It could have been a nervous motion, or even just a shiver but it had a disastrous effect. He had missed his brain and instead had decimated his jaw and part of his face. Then there was a banging on the door, she knew her blockade would not last long. Leaning over the man she searched his pockets and located an Apple of Eden. Having gotten the Piece she retreated back out the window. She remained just outside observing the goings on within. Reinforcements had arrived and seeing both their dead comrades and the incapacitated man, made their own conclusions. They hoisted him up by his armpits and led him off.

She postponed her return a day in order to see her entire mission through. She stood atop a building overlooking an entire square packed with people, all gathered around a machine in the center. Known as a guillotine this machine had seen plenty of use in the years of the revolution, and today it would be doing the rest of her work for her. She watched as they led the man to the guillotine, he was still covered in blood from the previous days injury, no doubt today he would become covered in even more. They forced him down, fit his neck into the machine and dropped the blade. His head fell clean off his neck, leaving no doubt he was dead.

Her mission having been completed she went to get a carriage that would return her home, where she would return the Piece of Eden to responsible hands and tell everyone Maximilien Robespierre was dead.


End file.
